yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost in the Kingdom Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Lost in the Kingdom Part 1. One day, Dipper and Mabel were using the Mystery Cart to drive around the Disney Kingdom. Dipper Pines: Wow, this place is amazing, Mabel. Mabel Pines: I know, Dipper. So, do you want to head towards Pandora? Dipper Pines: You bet! Mabel Pines: Oh yeah! Let's do this! So, they set their direction to Pandora. At Pandora in Disney's Animal Kingdom, they could not believe what they saw with their own eyes. Mabel Pines: Wow! Dipper Pines: Cool! Along the way, a heard of Sturmbeest were grazing in the field. Dipper Pines: Look! Mabel Pines: Wow! Just then, it was break time. Mabel Pines: What'd you wanna do now, Dipper? Dipper Pines: Hmmm? Just then, a Hexapede took Dipper's cap off of his head and ran into the jungles of Pandora. Dipper Pines: Hey! Give back my cap! Mabel Pines: Uh, Dipper, I think we should run now. Dipper Pines: Why? As if to answer his question, a Viperwolf is on top of the mystery cart. Dipper Pines: Let's get out of here! With that said, they ran into the jungles of Pandora to get away from the Viperwolf. Until, it was break time when Audrey Ramirez had to get it fixed. Audrey Ramirez: I'd just don't know what I'd have to do with you two. Soos Ramirez: (opens the Mystery Cart's Hood) Ah, go easy on them, Audrey. Even though they have much to learn from Mickey, they're still just kids. Dipper Pines: Guys, we've got to go! Audrey Ramirez: Why? What's the rush, Dipper? Dipper Pines: A Hexapede has taken my cap and we're being chased by a Viperwolf. Soos Ramirez: Got it, Audrey! Audrey Ramirez: Let's go and get your cap back. But before they get on the Mystery Cart, a pack of Viperwolves surrounded our heroes. Soos Ramirez: Dudes, I think now's the time for us to make like a banana and split! Mabel Pines: Move! Move! With that, Dipper and Mabel drove off while Audrey and Soos drove the truck as they split up. Meanwhile, Baron Von Sheldgoose was watching through his dark pool of visions. Baron Von Sheldgoose: Well, well, well, looks like a certain someone forgot to close the cage for the viperwolves. With that, he came up with an evil plan to get rid of Dipper and Mabel for good. Baron Von Sheldgoose: (has an idea) Lightbulb. So, he brings out his own evil staff as he seek out the Beagle Boys. Back with Dipper and Mabel, they begin the second race with Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez. Lightning McQueen: Man, you guys made it! What taken you so long? Dipper Pines: Well, I've just lost my own cap from Hexapede. Cruz Ramirez: So, you two ready for a race? Mabel Pines: Sure do. Besides, Dipper, (brought out his cap) I have found your cap. Dipper Pines: Great, Mabel! (puts it on) Where'd you get it? Mabel Pines: Well, that's the bad news. Cruz Ramirez: And what's the bad news, Mabel? Mabel Pines: That. As a viperwolf came behind Mabel, it pounced onto Dipper and it started to lick his face. Dipper Pines: (laughs) Stop! Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) I think he likes you, Dipper. Dipper Pines: I guess he does. Where'd he come from? Mabel Pines: Pandora. Then, he started to nuzzling him. Then, they decided to go around the Disney Kingdom for a while. At the Disney Kingdom, Dipper and Mabel were driving Herbie and Giselle around the Disney Kingdom. Dipper Pines: (driving Herbie) Mabel Pines: ???, ???. Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225